Hunter Dersa
by acallando
Summary: A group of hunters parade the lands vanquishing evil. Dersa is a half breed but she is not a normal type of half breed...she is half Angel and Dragon youkai. What happens when she happens across this group of hunters. Okay not the best of summaries but still take a peek and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I know I need to finish me stories but this idea popped into my head and I just had to put it down. So forgive me? *pout*

(The 'me' is intentional)

Chapter one

The wind was harsh this day, moving through the trees forcefully. The skies were greyed with clouds that were pregnant with rain. A group of people were in the field near the hill where I was sitting.

"We should get ready, it's getting closer..." a girl with midnight blue hair said and tightened her laces in her boots. Their uniforms were black leather. On the girls it was tight and form fitting showing off their curves. On the guys it was tight enough to make out their muscles in their arms and chest, everywhere else it was looser.

I bit into my apple as I watched the encounter. My blond hair blew with the wind, whipping my face. The group must have heard my biting and turned towards me. "Go, home civilian" a guy who had silver hair said. "Yeah, this ain't no place for people" another guy with silver hair said.

I blinked and stood slowly before straightening my skirts. I sighed and turned only to come face to face with a gigantic squid looking thing. My eyes widened and I was suddenly pushed behind someone "Miroku, protect the civilian" I looked up and saw the silver haired guy who first told me to go home look over his shoulder at me. "Stay with him do not do something foolish." With that he rushed off and attacked the monster.

A guy with black hair and eyes came over to me. He reached out his hand "come on princess, it's not safe here" I gulped my eyes watching as the group fought the monster. I reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to lead me away.

(Interval)

I stood behind a tree where the man named Miroku left me. I felt so useless. Even though I'm used to feeling this way...useless, a burden to society really. And now I'm hiding behind a tree, like when the full blooded youkai come to the village and smell my blood...the blood of a half breed, I hide as if they couldn't smell me. I always thought if I would just stay still they would just ignore me and leave but no they always find me and beat me harder for hiding instead of taking it like a half breed should.

I don't like to speak or be anywhere near people because of this. So I stay still, and watch. The monster threw one of the guys into the air and crashing into the trees behind me. "Shippo!" The female with midnight blue hair screamed.

'I should go help him... well at least see if he's still alive' I thought and headed towards his location. I ran through the woods, weaving between the trees. I ran past a few fallen trees and kept going knowing that he probably hadn't fallen too far from there.

I reached a glen that was littered with debris from all of the cracked wood. In the middle of the glen was a red headed male. His aura was strong and his youkai was pulsating indicating that he was already within the healing process.

I ran to his side, kneeling there. He was covered in gashes and scrapes. The minor injuries were either already healed or in the process of being healed. The larger more serious ones, like the one on his head, were going to need time to heal. "What do I do? Think dersa think!"

I remembered my training from lady kaede.

(Flash back)

"Child, you are half angel correct?" Kaede was wearing her traditional miko yukata. We were sitting near the sakura tree fields. The wind was blowing gently carrying the leaves of the sakura tree with it in a swirling pink beautiful nature show.

"Yes, lady kaede" I was wearing a similar yukata except mine was blue and white instead of red and white letting every one know I was a miko in training. "Well child, what do angels do best?"

I thought about it before answering. "They, vanquish evil."  
"True but that's not the answer I was looking for child, think what else does an angel do?"

"Heal. An angel heals." "Exactly. Now hold your hands out as if they are hovering over some one." I did as she said. "Now close your eyes and think of peaceful things, something you love, or maybe someone you love" I chuckled a bit at her last suggestion. She smacked my hands with her walking stick and I winced "healing is no laughing matter. Now concentrate" her face was serious when she said this.

I rubbed my hands before putting them back in position. I breathed and closed my eyes and thought positively and not too long afterwards a warm golden light came from my palms.

(End of flash back)

I looked down at the man he looked to be in great pain even in his current unconscious state. I took a deep breath and hovered my hands over his body. I thought of warmth and safety and just like that a warming sensation washed over me as I healed his wounds.

I tilted my head towards the heavens and closed my eyes. Then suddenly the warmth was gone and something evil entered the glen. I know because the aura was dark and was practically bathed in evil intent.

I put my hands to my sides and looked towards the monster coming towards us. "You are of angel heritage...mmm I haven't had an angel in a while" the monster said it's voice was deep and booming, it filled the entire glen surrounding us.

Anger began to arise in me as I balled my hands into fists at my sides. "And I haven't had giant octopus in awhile" I said with a smirk. Where this side of me came from I have no idea. "I am no octopus!" It hissed. "Well what are you a ugly slimy gold fish?" I smirked again as I rose to my feet.

"You-you bitch!" It screeched "sorry I'm a angel! if you're looking for a bitch then you should check out the west there's plenty of inu's there!" I said with mock cheerfulness. It growled "aww is fishy mad? Do you wanna hug?" I talked down to him. "I'll kill you!" It said as it lunged towards me.

I panicked momentarily, I haven't been taught to fight as of yet I'll be sure to ask kaede about that later if I live. I breathed trying to think of something my eyes on the monster speeding towards me. I took in its speed and mood. 'If its angry it'll probably swing wildly and at the speed it's going it probably won't be able to stop and turn around fast enough to hit me' I thought and prepared myself.

'Dodge the first hit and aim for the back and keep going' I mentally planned. I breathed once again before letting my instincts take over. I ran towards it and as I assumed it would, it attacked and I jumped in the air and flipped over him. "Auxillo ab alto!" I lifted my hand towards the sky and a sword materialized in my hand. 'Cool' I thought. I was so caught up in my new found power I was almost hit by the monster. But I jumped in the air once again and hovered there.

I held the sword blade upward between both palms. I felt a warmth pour over me 'what is this feeling? It's so warm and safe I don't want it to stop' "youki! You will pay for your evil ways towards these innocents" 'where these words coming from?' I pointed the sword towards it.

"You have purposely hurt and killed those under my protection" I narrowed my eyes and drew my arm back. "And now you must pay for those lives with your own" it widened its eyes coming out of its past shock. It swung at me hitting a barrier I hadn't known was there. 'Whoa where is all of this power is coming from?' "I pray your soul is saved" a bright white light came from the sword "good bye..." I propelled myself towards it stabbing its chest with the blade. It screeched its aura filled with pain and misery.

With sword right above its heart i left it there and stood on the ground in front of it "this isn't the end...there are more" it managed to get out. "vanish" with that the monster exploded into a white light of purity.

I fell to my knees as the sword stuck into the ground beside me. My limbs were heavy with exhaustion. But I couldn't rest just yet I had a person to heal. I pulled myself off of the ground and made my way to the unconscious male.

(Interval)

I collapsed on the mans chest finally satisfied that his wounds were completely healed. I breathed in and out accidentally taking in his scent, it was earthy and twinged with little bolts of magic. 'He is a kitsune' I thought staring at his face waiting for him to open his eyes. I heard some twigs and branches break on the other side of the field. "I saw it go this way!" A masculine voice called from within the woods. I turned my head in that direction waiting and watching for what ever it was to emerge. Just then the group of people came bustling into the glen and stopped in their tracks their eyes wide.

I blinked at them as Miroku stepped forward. "Oh, there you are princess" I yawned and nodded. Then a cough sounded from the chest I was leaning on, I turned back towards him. His eyes slowly opening. He looked down at me with his green eyes and lifted a questioning brow "hello?" I smiled knowing that he was alright "hi" I sat up suddenly feeling awake. I smiled down at him "well, I'm gonna head home now." With that I stood and walked out of the glen leaving every one behind with a dumbfounded expression upon their features.

(End)

A/N: well that was another of my new stories well good bye oh and can I ask all of you a favor? Cam you read a story of mine called the great war of Minerva: the story of white shadow and ivy and tell me what you think?

If you do I will update what ever story of mine you want or I could write something for you or I could dedicate something to you or whatever just read it please I posted it for a friend and he wants to know how people like it please please please read it.

See you! ^.^


	2. forgive me

FORGIVE ME!

I am SO sorry I haven't updated it's my fault and it has to do with my incompetence and terrible procrastination problem and I just so happen to have gotten my phone taken away…

I'm sorry but it's only gone until my grades get better and so far they're a work in progress and i promise as soon as I get my phone back I'm gonna do as follows:

Thank god and the heavens

Kiss the screen

Twirl around with it

Turn it on

Put my ear buds in my ear

Turn on my music

Update seduction is a girls best friend, and the songs of the heart

Then read them and check for spelling mistakes and attempt to fix them

The next day I will update how I found my love, and hunter dersa

Then update again

Then maybe eat a celebratory cookie or brownie

Again I am so sorry for the wait and I will try to get my grade up so pray for me or better yet do my homework for me?

It's just an idea…

You all have my love for sticking with me and believe me when I say writing is my life this is my own personal hell -_-

*sigh* if you're wondering how I am posting this… my mom is letting me use her laptop because I'm supposed to do my current event homework and obviously I'm not and after this I'm gonna get started on it…

Good bye for now.

~acallando


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha!

Chapter two

My day starts with my awakening, which isn't always great but today it was exceptional. I rise from my futon and straighten the quilts and animal hides before starting a small fire in the fire pit.

I usually eat leftovers from supper or sometimes fish that I remembered to catch during daylight hours. After I start warming up my meal I head towards the hot spring to wash up.

I always stay cautious while I head there, since I do awaken before the sun has risen. Once I'm done there I check on my meal and my cabin to make sure it doesn't burn.

Once I have completed eating and washing the materials used, I pull on my miko training yukata and walk out of the forest and onto the path towards the village. As I walk along the dirt path I take in the scenery, watching as the wild life run throughout the visage. The wonderful smell of honeysuckle and moist sakura leaves enters my senses as the sun begins to rise.

I close my eyes while I continue to walk listening to the calm drumming of the earth's heart, and the sound of her creatures moving about. Waking up at this hour does have its perks.

A contented sigh passed my lips, sometimes life was beautiful when you're alone. I looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was still visible but the sun was easily over shadowing it and showing all of its blazing glory.

Though the moon also shines brightly when it's all in its lonesome. Sometimes the best of nature works best alone. 'I wonder if Tsuki-yomi and Amaterasu are fighting'

I sighed and trained my eyes on the road ahead. The village was in view now as I passed the small lakes. 'I know he was wrong for killing uke-mochi, but they are siblings, and shouldn't fight' I sighed while I continued on my journey.

Very few people were awake at this time, just like always. I waved and smiled to the kind villagers that I passed while heading towards the shrine where kaede resided.

I made my way up the steps, one at a time, slowly reaching the top. I will never tire of seeing the koi pond with small stone benches and sakura trees surrounding it.

To the left was kaedes hut, in between two sakura trees. To the left was the shrine for Amaterasu, complete with the villagers and travelers offerings, also between two sakura trees. I headed towards the shrine and placed my offering on the alter then clapped two times and began to pray.

Once I was finished I bowed then began moving towards kaedes hut. I walked in silence listening to the crickets and the sound of my sandals against the grass.

"Lady kaede" I said before moving the boar hide covering aside and stepping into the hut.

"Welcome child are you ready to begin?" Kaede said taking a drag of her pipe.

"Of course lady kaede, tonight is the Tuski-yomi festival correct?" I said slipping off my sandals and stepping onto the main flooring.

"You are correct child, tonight is the full moon of half season" she replied released the smoke from her mouth.

"It is said that Tuski-yomi was born this night, is this true lady kaede?" I asked sitting on my knees at one of the ends of the table.

"I am not certain child, I doubt that it is truly known when Tsuki-yomi was born or even when Amaterasu was born for the matter. All I do know is that without them none of us, ningen, youkai, or haynou would exist." Kaede said finishing her pipe. She dumped its contents in her fire pit then stood.

"Come child, let us begin." Kaede said slipping on her sandals and stepping outside.

I nodded though she had already left the hut. I stood and slipped into my sandals and joined kaede outside.

Kaede walked to the side of the hut and grabbed two brooms. She handed one to me and we began our day of training/shrine upkeep.

I was sweeping while kaede was arranging decorations for the festival when I began to speak.

"Lady kaede, why haven't you taught me to fight yet?" I asked taking a break from my sweeping.

"Why do you ask child, you haven't had a problem with our pace beforehand" kaede said still arranging the decorations.

"I know, it's just that I ran into some trouble the other day..." I trailed off my eyes trained on the ground.

"It wasn't more full blooded youkai was it?" Kaede asked now looking towards me.

"No, lady kaede, it's nothing please forgive my previous complaint" I said bowing letting my blonde hair touch the ground.

"Child."

I rose and looked at kaede, her expression was serious.

"Come." And she began to walk away.

(Interval)

"Attack me" her words left her lips as she stood completely still on the other side of the glen.

"Lady kaede I-"

"You want to learn how to fight, yes?"

I nodded. "Then do as I say and attack me."

I sighed and looked to the ground. Taking a breath I raised my hand to the sky. "Axillio ab alto!"

A sword materialized in my hand just like last time. "Child, where did you learn that trick?" Kaede asked, lifting a greyed brow.

"I told you, I ran into some trouble and well I learned this." I answered gripping the sword a little tighter.

"Hm, well lets begin. Attack." Kaede said placing one arm in front of her. "Yes, my lady" I said then launched towards her, holding the sword to my side.

I swung wide aiming for her head but she dodged it. Making me turn around, my back facing her. She grabbed my arm forcefully stopping my movement.

"Lesson one, remain calm in any and all situations especially during battles." She released her hold, letting my arm return back to my side.

"Now try it again but this time remain calm and think over your actions thoroughly"

I nodded and walked back to my original position. I took a breath and gripped my sword. I analyzed her appearance and her former actions and the perfect plan came to mind. I closed my eyes and breathed before opening them and lunging towards kaede once more.

I swung wide again but this time sweeping my leg low. So while she dodged she was tripped by my leg. She landed on her back, her face covered with shock and pride.

"Very good child, but that was only lesson one there are many more lessons before you will be able to fight for yourself." Kaede said standing and dusting off her yukata.

"Of course lady kaede." I gave a small bow. "Now let us finish decorating, for tonight's festival."

"Yes lady kaede"

(Interval)

The moon was high in the sky and the lanterns were lit and everyone was conversating and partaking in the festivities. I slipped on my silk kimono, it was a light blue color with full moons designed on it. It was tied with an elegant dark blue obi.

This kimono was left to me by my mother who died when I was a young girl. I placed my blonde hair up and placed a simple but elegant kanzashi.

I put on my traditional makeup that I only wear for special occasions.

I grabbed my hotchiku before slipping on my sandals and joining the festivities. I sat on a special matting near the festival's fire pit.

Kaede stood and tapped a pot to gather all people present attentions. "Tonight we offer a feast to Tuski-yomi for protecting us throughout the night and tonight the full moon of half season we feast and play the traditional music in Tuski-yomi's honor." Everyone present clapped and cheered.

"Now, Dersa play the moon's dance" kaede said. I nodded and lifted the kanzashi so it was near my lips and began to play the notes to the familiar song.

Many couples and children began to dance to the notes that were released with every breath from my lips and movement of my slender fingers. Every note served a purpose of telling the story of Tuski-yomi, some notes were low and mysterious, some were high and joyful.

Some notes were short and sudden to acquire the feel of sudden change, some notes were long and drawn out to give the feel of a slow and steady progression. Some notes were sad and pained, some notes were joy filled and happy.

Every individual feeling created during the song told of Tuski-yomi's life and his trials.

Once the song was done we all sat down to a meal and conversations.

When the festival was over, kaede and I with the help of a few villagers cleared the festival site. Once everything was finished I headed back to my cabin.

After washing up, I dressed in my sleeping yukata and went to sleep on my futon.

(Interval)

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update this story I've been busy, I apologize.

I know I didn't tell you all what some of the words and phrases I've used mean but I assure you I will tell you soon, I'm just too lazy right now...

Well I hope you enjoyed it bye! ^.~


End file.
